1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device electronically connected to a chip module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, in order to electrically connect a chip module to a circuit board, an electrical connector is first fixed on the circuit board to establish an electrical connection between conductive terminals of the electrical connector and conductive pads of the circuit board. Then, the chip module is fixed on the electrical connector to establish an electrical connection between the chip module and the conductive terminals. In this manner, the conductive terminals serve as a medium to allow the chip module to be electrically connected to the circuit board. Therefore, it is crucial to establish the electrical connection between the conductive terminals and the circuit board.
Generally speaking, a conventional electrical connector includes an insulated body and conductive terminals arranged inside the insulated body. The conductive terminals are soldered to the circuit board, and each conductive terminal is corresponding to one of the conductive pads on the circuit board, so as to allow the chip module to be electrically connected to the circuit board. However, as the number of the conductive terminals is great and the size of conductive terminals is very small, in the course of soldering, false soldering or poor soldering of the conductive terminals often occurs due to external conditions or soldering errors that cannot be overcome. Thus, the conductive terminals cannot be electrically connected to the conductive pads effectively, which greatly influences the electrical connection between the chip module and the circuit board.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new electronic device to overcome the aforesaid defects.